Der Kummerkasten
by Takeeda
Summary: Barricade kommt auf die brillante Idee einen Kummerkasten auf dem Kriegsschiff der Decepticons einzuführen. Was kann da schon schiefgehen? Starscream ist das beste Beispiel, um diese Frage zu beantworten. (Bay-verse)


Bevor es zur Geschichte geht, wollte ich noch einige Infos loswerden.

Da ich neben den Filmen auch die Transformers Prime Serie kenne und ich sie wirklich liebe, sind einige Elemente in der Geschichte auch etwas daran angelehnt. Zum Beispiel habe ich mir die Nemesis geliehen, so wie sie in der Transformers Prime Serie zu sehen ist. Ebenso wirkt Starscream charakterlich wohl eher wie die Prime-Version, da er mir dort auch besser als in den Filmen gefällt.

Die Witze beziehen sich allerdings hauptsächlich auf die Geschehnisse in den Filmen.

Rechtschreibfehler dürfen gerne behalten werden. ;)

 **Transformers**

 **Der Kummerkasten**

Es war sehr ruhig auf der Nemesis. Die Gänge lagen in erstaunlicher Stille da und nirgends war ein Decepticon zu sehen. Wie denn auch, denn die ganze Besatzung hatte sich in der Kommandozentrale versammelt und quetschte sich um einen Tisch, um dem dort herrschenden Ereignis beizuwohnen.

Vier Decepticons hatten am Tisch Platz genommen und musterten sich misstrauisch. Soundwave hatte ein Kartenspiel der Fleischlinge entdeckt, an dem Megatron sofort großes Interesse gezeigt hatte. Nun saßen sie also hier: Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave und Barricade, jeder mit 5 Karten in der Hand. Dieses Kartenspiel nannte sich Poker. Megatron gefiel besonders der Bluff. Durch ihn konnte er Unsicherheit in seinen Gegenspielern auslösen. Ihr Einsatz waren Tage. Die Anzahl der Tage, in dem der Gewinner, die Verlierer rumkommandieren durfte. Dass sich Megatron zu so einem Einsatz überreden lassen hatte, wunderte die meisten Anwesenden. Er schien sich seines Sieges sehr sicher zu sein und das obwohl Poker als Glücksspiel galt.

Sie waren beinahe am vereinbarten Höchstbetrag angekommen. Soundwave war schon seit längerer Zeit raus. Megatron hatte die Regeln, was den Einsatz anging leicht verändert. So würde Soundwave der „Bestrafung" entgehen, da er nicht mehr mit bot. Doch Starscream und Barricade konnten nicht anders. Wenn sie einen höheren Wert als ihr Anführer hatten, konnten sie ihn tagelang herumscheuchen. Wer wünschte sich dies nicht? Vor allem Starscream konnte es kaum erwarten.

Megatron begutachtete sein Blatt. Sah ganz gut aus. Ein "Straight Flush", eine Straße in einer einheitlichen Farbe. Es war so gut wie unmöglich, dass seine Mitspieler einen höheren Wert besaßen. Dennoch musterte er sie argwöhnisch. Barricade verriet einen leicht nervösen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, während der Air Commander seinen ernsten Blick aufrecht erhielt. Keinerlei Nervosität oder Überlegenheit drang nach außen.

„Gut, ich erhöhe auf zehn Tage.", verkündete Megatron. Nun fixierte er seine Optiken genau auf sein Gegenüber, der jedoch relativ lässig mitging. Dann richteten sich die beiden Blick auf Barricade, der seine Unsicherheit kaum zurückhalten konnte. Der ehemalige Highprotector wartete darauf, dass dieser nachgab und ausstieg, doch zu seinem Verwundern, tat er es nicht. Stattdessen verkündete er nun lautstark:

„Ich gehe mit!" Das Selbstbewusstsein, das ihm im ganzen Spiel gefehlt hatte, war schlagartig erschienen. Barricade hatte das ganze Spiel über geblufft…oder tat er es vielleicht jetzt? Das würde ihm sowieso nicht mehr viel bringen, denn nun würden die Karten sprechen.

Die drei Spieler legten ihre Karten offen und als Megatrons Blick auf Barricades Blatt fiel, riss er seine Optiken erstaunt auf. Er hatte tatsächlich ein " Royal Flush", sprich eine Straße in einer Farbe auf ein Ass endend. Der höchste Wert. Triumphierend lehnte der Gewinner sich zurück und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

In Megatron kochte Wut auf. Wie hatte er nur auf den Bluff dieses Schrotthaufens reinfallen können? Selbst als seine Optiken Starscreams Blatt trafen, das nur einen " Two Pair" und damit die drittschlechteste Hand war, konnte diese Tatsache seine Laune kein bisschen verbessern. Und als dann auch noch ein Kommentar aus der Menge fiel, war die Wut in Megatron nicht mehr zu zügeln.

„Lord Megatron, vielleicht hättet Ihr auf den Bluff nicht reinfallen dürfen."

Der Anführer funkelte ihn vernichtende an, fuhr seine Waffe aus und ballerte dem Decepticon, der den Kommentar abgegeben hatte, den Kopf weg. Die Menge, sowie Starscream und Barricade zuckten zusammen. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich sehr dicht am erzürnten Megatron befanden, ließ Nervosität in ihnen aufkommen. Der Air Commander wusste nur zu gut, dass sein Gegenüber oft seine Wut an ihm ausließ.

„Hat hier noch Jemand vor, seine Meinung preiszugeben?" Megatrons Optiken richteten sich auf Starscream.

„Du vielleicht, Starscream?"

„Nein, selbstverständlich nicht, Meister.", sagte er mit einer Mischung von Ehrfurcht und Nervosität in der Stimme. Er hasste es dem ehemaligen Highprotector so unterwürfig zu sein. Doch wenn er weiterleben wollte, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.

Wutentbrannt erhob sich Megatron und drängelte sich durch die Menge, auf den Ausgang der Kommandozentrale zu.

„Das Spiel ist beendet. Macht euch wieder an die Arbeit."

„Jawohl, Lord Megatron!", antwortete die Menge im Chor und verstreute sich. Starscream, Soundwave und Barricade befanden sich noch als Einzige am Tisch und wechselten einen nervösen Blick. Sie wussten, dass Megatron nun sehr erzürnt war und er würde sich sicherlich nicht von einem seiner Untergebenen herumkommandieren lassen.

Als Barricade die Karten wieder einsammelte, blieben seine Optiken an dem Blatt des Air Commanders hängen. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Sag mal, Starscream. Warum bist du eigentlich die ganze Zeit mitgegangen, obwohl du eine so schlechte Hand hattest?"

Der Angesprochene fühlte sich ertappt und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", meinte er schließlich gereizt und stampfte wütend aus der Zentrale.

Die beiden zurückgebliebenen Decepticons sahen ihm verwirrt nach.

„Ich weiß, warum er das getan hat.", sagte Soundwave nach einer Weile. Barricades Optiken richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf ihn.

„Ach ja?"

„Die Verlockung Megatron herumzukommandieren, war einfach zu groß für ihn."

„Stimmt. Er träumt schon seit Äonen Megatron endlich mal herumkommandieren zu können. Aber, dass er es mit diesem schlechten Blatt versucht."

Zornig stampfte Starscream durch die Gänge der Nemesis.

„Ich würde Megatron nur zu gerne mal die Meinung sagen, doch jeder, der ihn erzürnt und genau das tut, hat keine Chance gegen seinen Zorn."

„Du willst Lord Megatron also wirklich mal die Meinung geigen?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Starscream fuhr herum und entdeckte Barricade nicht weit von ihm stehen.

„Was willst du?", fragte der Air Commander gereizt.

„Du meintest, du wolltest Lord Megatron deine Meinung direkt in die Optiken sagen. Da hätte ich vielleicht etwas für dich."

„Ach ja? Und das wäre?" Starscream wirkte nicht besonders interessiert.

„Hast du schon mal etwas von einem Kummerkasten gehört?", fragte Barricade grinsend. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Nein. Was ist das?"

„Soundwave hat es mir so erklärt. Die Fleischlinge bauen sich einen Kasten, kritzeln irgendeinen Kram anonym auf ein Stück Papier und schmeißen es in diesen Kasten."

„Aha und dann?"

„Das war's. Mehr passiert da nicht, glaube ich."

„Und wie soll ich Lord Megatron dann meine Meinung sagen?"

„Wir können ihm den Kasten dann geben, sodass er deine Meinung erhält, aber nicht weiß, von wem sie sind."

„Ich bin nicht wirklich von diesen Fleischlingssitten überzeugt. Genauso wenig wie dieses Poker. Wir haben uns noch nie um solche Dinge geschert."

„Ich bin auch nicht wirklich überzeugt davon, aber vielleicht klappt es ja."

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Barricade einen würfelähnlichen Metallkasten aufgetrieben, der einen kleinen Schlitz besaß und stellte ihn im Gang auf. Darüber ein Schild, auf dem eine kurze Erklärung stand, wofür dieser Kasten diente.

Starscream musterte ihn skeptisch.

„Gut und wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

„Da wir hier kein Papier oder Stift haben, habe ich einige kleinere Metallplatte zusammengetragen und einen tragbaren, kleinen Laser mitgebracht. Damit kannst du dann deine Meinung auf die Metallplatte brennen und dann durch diesen Schlitz werfen."

Barricade reichte seinem Gegenüber die Metallplatten und den Laser. Starscream musste nicht lange überlegen und begann sofort den Kummerkasten zu benutzen, während Barricade ihm etwas Freiraum ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange und die erste Metallplatte befand sich im Kasten.

„Gut, jetzt warten wir wie der Kasten ankommt und in ein paar Tagen, geben wir ihn Megatron."

„Und egal, was ich schreibe. Lord Megatron hat keine Ahnung, dass ich das war."

„Ganz genau."

„Vielleicht war dieser Kummerkasten doch eine gute Idee."

Barricade wartete bis es ruhiger wurde. In den letzten Stunden war fast die gesamte Besatzung auf den Kummerkasten aufmerksam geworden und hatte ihn ausprobiert. Nun wollte er sich die Ergebnisse ansehen, denn warum sollte nur Megatron sie zu Gesicht bekommen? Schließlich hatte auch nur er den Schlüssel. Barricade begab sich leise zum Kasten, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und wurde augenblicklich unter Metallplatten begraben, die aus dem Kasten schossen. Ja, sehr viele Decepticons fanden diese Idee anscheinend gut.

Barricade verzog sich mit den Platten in einen leeren und selten besuchten Raum und begann zu lesen. Es standen verschiedene Dinge drauf. Einige schienen diese Sache wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Sie zählten tatsächlich Dinge auf, die sie störten.

„ _Zu wenig Freizeit."_

„ _Mehr Rechte für Soldaten!"_

„ _Wir wollen kein Kanonenfutter mehr sein!"_

Fragen kamen auch drinnen vor.

„ _Warum sterben wir wie Fliegen und die Autobots haben wenig Verluste zu bemängeln?"_

„ _Wann kriege ich meine Gehaltserhöhung?"_

„ _War das ernst gemeint, was Ihr sagtet, Lord Megatron?"_

„ _Warum habt Ihr mich gestern so komisch angestarrt?"_

„ _Warum seid Ihr damals im Landeanflug zur Erde im Eis abgestürzt? Hinderte Euer Aggressionsproblem Euch daran richtig zu fliegen? Wurdet ihr vom Eis geblendet? Konntet ihr euch keinen besseren Landungsplatz aussuchen?"_

„ _Ich hab Sparkschmerz. Ich brauche einen Psychologen!"_

Diese Bemerkungen fand Barricade bereits übertrieben, doch das, was er danach fand, übertraf selbst diese Kommentare. Er wusste, dass nur Einer diese Platten geschrieben haben konnte.

Er suchte das ganze Schiff nach dem Gesuchten ab und fand ihn schließlich in der Kommandozentrale. Megatron stand in der Mitte des Raumes und genoss die Aussicht. Starscream stand nicht weit von ihm und starrte Löcher in die Luft. So leise er konnte, gesellte sich Barricade zu ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Dieser fuhr herum.

„Was willst du?", fragte Starscream gereizt.

„Ich muss mal mit dir reden. Es geht um den Kummerkasten."

Bei diesen Worten entspannte sich das Gesicht des Air Commanders ein wenig und die beiden Decepticons verließen die Zentrale.

Als sie weit genug entfernt waren, holte Barricade die Platten heraus und hielt sie seinem Gegenüber direkt vors Gesicht.

„So habe ich das mit dem Kummerkasten nicht gemeint."

Starscream musterte die Objekte vor ihm unbeeindruckt. „Was stimmt denn mit denen nicht?"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, du sollst Lord Megatron beleidigen."

Barricade begann einige vorzulesen:

„ _Megatron ist zu doof zum sterben. Er braucht immer Optimus Prime, um es zu schaffen."_

„ _Megatron hat einen IQ von 16."_

„ _Megatrons Meister hat versagt. Tja, wie der Meister, so der Schüler."_

„ _Megatrons Kopf wäre ideal zum Fußballspielen."_

„ _Der Anblick von Megatrons Gesicht ist genauso erfreulich, wie das Rausreißen meines Sparks."_

„ _Wenn Megatron und Optimus über einen tödlichen Abhang hängen würden, würde ich mich für Optimus entscheiden."_

Starscream warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Warum hast du dir auch einfach meine Meinungen aus dem Kummerkasten gestohlen? Du sagtest, das bliebe anonym."

„Normalerweise ja, aber das, was du geschrieben hast, erfüllt nicht die Absichten eines Kummerkastens."

„Dass du dich so darüber aufregst. Das ist meine Meinung und damit basta!"

Der Air Commander schnappte sich die Platten und eilte zum Kasten.

„ _Na, ob das gut gehen wird._ ", dachte sich Barricade.

Trotz Starscreams Meinungen, entschied sich Barricade den Kummerkasten am folgenden Morgen Megatron zu überreichen. Er wusste nicht, ob der Air Commander noch weitere Beleidigungen in den Kasten geworfen hatte und es interessierte ihn auch recht wenig. Denn wenn dies der Fall war, könnte sich Megatron schon denken von wem sie stammten.

Die gesamte Besatzung der Nemesis hatte sich in der Kommandozentrale eingefunden. Sie waren gespannt, wie ihr Herr auf die Fragen und Anliegen reagieren würde. Viele wiegten sich in Sicherheit, da sie nichts unrechtes in diesen Kasten geworfen hatten. Andere dagegen wussten, was sie geschrieben hatten und, dass Megatron nicht gerade begeistert davon sein würde. Aus diesem Grund hielten sie sich nahe genug an der Tür auf, um im Notfall die schnelle Flucht zu ergreifen. Auch Starscream hatte sich eingefunden. Barricade wusste bereits, dass es ihm an den Kragen gehen würde und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Als er seinem Meister den Kasten reichte, wirkte der zunächst verwirrt.

„Was soll das sein?", fragte dieser barsch.

„Ein Kummerkasten. Die Besatzung hat dort seine Sorgen rein geworfen, in Form von Metallplatten."

Megatron sah seinen Untergebenen verständnislos an. „Was belästigst du mich mit diesen Dummheiten?" Eine leichte Wut war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Das ist keine Dummheit, Lord Megatron. So kann jeder seine Meinung preisgeben, anonym natürlich."

„Eure Meinungen interessieren mich nicht!" Der ehemalige Highprotector stieß Barricade den Kasten aus der Hand, der sich beim Aufprall auf den Boden öffnete und die Metallplatten verstreute. Der Scout ließ sich diesen Moment nicht nehmen. Er würde Megatron dazu bringen, diese Meinungen zu erfahren. Er hob eine der Platten auf und begann vorzulesen.

„ _Die Räume, in denen wir uns aufhalten dürfen, sind viel zu klein."_

Er schnappte sich einen weiteren, doch sein Herr schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit.

„ _Lord Megatron, seid ihr als Sparkling oft auf den Kopf gefallen?"_

Bei diesen Worten zeigte der Angesprochene eine Regung von Wut, doch die hielt Barricade nicht davon ab weiter zu machen.

„ _Lord Megatron, hattet Ihr jemals eine Freundin? Wenn ja, ist es schon zu lange her. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was Gefühle sind."_

Die Wut in seinen Optiken wurde größer.

„ _Wann kriege ich mal Urlaub? Mein Letzter war, als Ihr durch den Allspark gestorben seid."_

„Hier bekommt Keiner Urlaub! Urlaub ist überflüssig!", rief Megatron zornig. Und dann griff der Scout zu einer von Starscream verfassten Beleidigung. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sah, dass dieser Narr tatsächlich seinen Namen darauf geschrieben hatte. Wusste er nicht, was "anonym" bedeutete?

„ _Megatron sollte eine Aggressionstherapie machen. Gezeichnet Starscream."_

„Wie bitte?", ertönte die zornige Stimme Megatrons. Genau diese Worte stachelten Barricade an mit Freuden fortzufahren.

„ _Megatron lässt seine Wut immer an anderen aus, weil er sie selbst nicht verkraften kann. Gezeichnet Starscream."_

Ein leichtest Zucken fuhr durch die Optiken des Anführers.

„ _Megatron ist zu hart, um Optimus zu besiegen, deswegen hat er lieber Jazz getö Starscream."_

Das Zucken wurde stärker.

„ _Megatron ist nur als Blitzableiter zu gebrauchen. Gezeichnet Starscream."_

Es war deutlich zu erkennen, wie die Wut über Megatrons Gesicht fuhr.

„ _Das einzig Nützliche an Megatron sind seine Waffen. Gezeichnet Starscream."_

Ehe der Scout auch nur das letzte Wort beenden konnte, hallte ein wuterfüllter Schrei durch die ganzen Zentrale. „STARSCREAM!"

Dieser hatte in der Zeit Barricade einen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen und war inzwischen bis zum Ausgang geflüchtet, zuckte zusammen und wusste sofort was zu tun war. Mit einem panischen Schrei stürmte er hinaus, dicht gefolgt von Megatron, der ihm fluchend und schießend hinterher hetzte.

Und Barricade? Er stand gelassen auf der Brücke und genoss die Show. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen blickte er den Beiden nach. Dieser Tag würde mit Sicherheit in die glorreiche Geschichte der Decepticons eingehen.


End file.
